Wednesdays
by dalek-senpai
Summary: A typical Wednesday youth group meeting gets crashed by the prince of darkness.


Word count: 1581

Character(s): Lucifer

Reader gender: Female

Wednesday. Today was Wednesday, your second favorite day of the week. On top of being the middle of the work week, putting you another day closer to your favorite day of the week, Sunday. You loved Wednesdays for another reason, it was the day of the week in which the youth group you lead would meet up to talk, not only about how your week was or if everyone was keeping their promise to stay pure, but more importantly about our lord and savior Jesus Christ. You know this sounds pretty corny, but you genuinely loved talking about anything related to the bible, especially Jesus.

Upon arriving at youth group, you felt something out of place, something that didn't belong. You look around at the familiar faces that surround you until you see what caused you great discomfort. There was a new face added to your group, but something was off about him. You couldn't place you finger on what exactly about him made you feel uncomfortable, it just seemed his entire presence was making you regret even getting up this morning. You decided against your better judgment to talk to him as it was the polite thing to do.

"Can I help you?" you ask, your voice cracking quite noticeably, with a blush now starting to creep across your face from extreme embarrassment that only you must have felt.

"Uh, well I thought this was where AA was meeting, but now that I look around, I see I must have gotten my days mixed up," he replied with such a sweetness you almost felt bad for thinking this man was anything but kind. "I guess I will be going. I hope I didn't bother you too much," he said with such defeat that you felt bad that he came all this way for nothing.

"Umm...you can stay if you'd like. I mean, this is a youth group, but I'm sure someone in your situation could benefit from the words contained within the bible," you say while smiling, which you came to realize may have looked slightly sinister in the current atmosphere.

"Well, since you are offering, I suppose I can stay. It's not like I have anywhere of importance to be," the stranger said so casually that you felt like he was expecting you to invite him to stay.

You pulled up an extra chair for your new found "friend" and set it directly across from where you were sitting. You then proceeded to start group like you normally would, with some prayer and sharing of stories, all the while keeping an eye on your guest. You kept having this sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. It felt like every time you looked away from his general direction that he was staring at you to the point where your skin was feeling warm from how uneasy he was making you once again feel.

In what felt like a few minutes turned into a bit over an hour, the group was done for the day. You watched as all of the kids grabbed their things and hopped into the cars of their waiting parents or cars of their own. As everyone was leaving you looked over your shoulder and saw that he was still sitting in the chair you had given him. He appeared as though he had no intent of leaving soon and as you look out to the parking lot you realize that only car left is your own. You threw off this feeling of worry thinking he may just live nearby and walked over here instead of driving or maybe his car was parked away from the building as to not let people know he was at an AA meeting that never actually happened.

Heading back inside you started to pick up the room you had been using for group. For some reason the kids always left the room messier than the last time. While you are putting things away you hear him get up from his chair. You can sense his presence closer to you than you anticipated. Looking up you realize he is only a few feet from your now slightly paralyzed body. He comes closer and you gain the strength to step back. You can tell he sensed you were wary of him.

"I-I've got to go," you say in a hushed tone while grabbing your things and heading for the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that dear," he said with a tone so sharp it made you freeze inches from the door.

"I…uh…I've…" you hesitate as you turn around in fear that he may harm you. You keep your eyes turned downwards to avoid looking up at this stranger who has now struck more fear in to your being than you ever imagined possible.

When you are fully turned around you realize he isn't where he had be previously standing. You hear a low chuckle coming from behind you and you quickly turn around to meet the icy blue gaze of this nameless man.

"What are you!?" you can hear the panic resonating deep in your throat.

"What? More like who? And if I'm being honest with you, I don't particularly feel like telling you, but since you asked oh so nicely I suppose I can give you an answer," he replied with such a calming tone you were almost convinced you were safe. Unfortunately you were far from safe as he sauntered closer to you till you were pressed against a table. He looked at you with his cold, dead eyes and said "I am Lucifer."

"Lucifer? Like Satan? As in the fallen angel and ruler of hell? Ha! Yeah right!" you laugh, thinking to yourself _how could you ever have been intimidated by a man who thinks he's Satan_? But your laughing was cut short as it was met with another cold stare from your know named stranger.

"I would think it unwise to laugh in my face so carelessly. After all, I can kill you with a snap of my fingers," he said with a face so straight you quickly realized he wasn't joking.

You grab the bible that was sitting next to your hand on the table you were pressed against and threw it at him as a distraction. You grabbed your cross necklace holding it up and reciting the only bit of an exorcism that you knew of. "Uhh…uhh…_Vade…Satana…uhh…capsicum annuum…uhhh…shit,"_you threw your hands up in a sign of defeat and sighed heavily.

"You do know you just said potato in Latin right? I mean were you even trying to exorcize me? Which, just to let you know, wouldn't have worked at all on me," he said with a devious smirk.

"Look," you sighed. "If you are going to kill me, just get it over with okay."

"Oh I have no intention of harming you dear. It seems you have misunderstood me. I came here for something a little more satisfying than that," Lucifer replied while lifting his hand and gently moving a piece of your hair that and fallen in front of your face back to its appropriate spot.

With that you smack his hand away from your face and tried to run for the door. Your attempt to escape was ruined, because as soon as you had your hand on the doorknob, you were thrown against the wall, a groan escaping your lips as the shock of what happened settled in your bones.

Lucifer then walked up to your body as you tried your damndest to get away. "You might want to give up as there is no way you'll be able to break free," he said so matter-of-factly.

You finally have had enough, you had succumbed to the idea that you were screwed. In fact, you were beyond screwed. There was no way to make it out of this. Just then Lucifer brought his face so that it was just mere inches away from yours. He cocked his head to the side and said "You know I wasn't expecting such a fight coming from you. But I do love a challenge. I'll leave you be, but I'm hoping next time you will be a bit more cooperating," and with that he was gone.

You started to wonder if any of this actually happened or if you hallucinated it all. You pinch yourself to make sure. And with that you quickly grab your things and leave.

It took you some time to get over what had happened to you that day, let alone process that you literally came face to face with Satan. But, you were strong and you weren't going to let something like this ruin your life although you had been worrying as to what he meant when he said _next time. _Did he really intend to find you again hoping maybe you would be more open to his advances? Anyway you tried to push this all out of your mind as today was Wednesday and this would be your first time going back to group in a few weeks. You didn't want to let your thoughts ruin your second most favorite day of the week. As you walk into the building, you are stunned as you look up and see a familiar face, one you had been hoping to avoid, Lucifer. You started to wonder if Wednesdays were really your second favorite day of the week after all.


End file.
